Who's Your Daddy?
by OblivionIsGone
Summary: When they turn to kids, Akashi becomes a single father of five eccentric kids. Meh? what bad would it result to?
1. Who's Your Daddy?

Who's Your Daddy?

Akashi Seijuro; the feared captain of Rakuzan, the man who held austerity, the man who spoke candidly, the man who hates beleaguering things, and most of all, the man who hates kids. So what happens when the teammates he once led and played with during his middle school were turned into annoying; eccentric, bland, spoiled brats? – One word: Chaos.

The last thing the man wanted was to take care of anything troublesome, but, being the 'kind-hearted' person he was; he agreed to help take care of these kids, who, for some reasons, suddenly turned into kids. Akashi was known for being a quick-witted person, who knows the answer, and who knows what to do in any kind of situation. So what reaction would you expect from a man who has 5 kids clinging over him as he walked through the hallways of his school with no answered questions?

Akashi sighed, he hated it, but he had to take care of them... After all, these kids think his their 'Daddy'...

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _The Seirin team, a team that won the Winter Cup last year, were having a practice match with Shutoko High, the third winner of the Winter Cup._

 _The game was tied, with Seirin almost winning, if it weren't for Midorima Shintarou. However, no one whined or complained, after the game ended, everyone smiled widely and shook each other's hand without showing a belligerent attitude._

 _"Eh? Shin-chan," Takao looked back as his head followed the green haired man's movements, "Where are you going?"_

 _Midorima only looked back and pointed at the Gym's shower room. Takao grinned widely, "Oh, is that so?"_

 _Midorima sighed, already guessing on what that wide grin meant. "Then!" Takao took his towel and his bag, gaining the attention of his other teammates, "Let's shower together!"_

 _Everyone went silent for a moment, staring intensely at the pair with different faces._

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"That would be a good idea," Kuroko suddenly appeared at small space remaining between Midorima and Takao, "How about the three of us shower together?" Kuroko finished which made Midorima flinch a little at his sudden appearance_

 _"N-NO!" Midorima yelled, "W-What's with you two suddenly wanting to shower with me?!"_

 _Kuroko blinked and made a straight face. "Midorima-kun, there's nothing wrong with us boys showering together," Kagami wanted to disagree but stopped himself, "Kagami-kun and I shower together after every practice." Hyugga glared at the red head and made the man shiver._

 _"T-That's-" Midorima paused for a while and looked at the Kagami, then at Kuroko, then looked back at Kagami, "...you really shower together?" Midorima asked, taken back by what the teal head man said._

 _Takao laughed and grabbed Midorima and Kuroko, heading towards the shower room of the Seirin's basketball gym._

 _After they left, the room fell into a long, awkward, uncomfortable silence; Riko looked at Hyuuga, then Izuki looked at Kiyoshi, Riko then looked at Kagami, all of them nodding as if having a telepathic communication._

 _"Neh, Mitobe..." Kogaeni looked beside him, "Are they thinking what I think they're thinking? Or am I just thinking something else and they're thinking something different... because if they're thinking what I-"_

 _Mitobe raised both his palm and waved them furiously, telling the man that he should stop with whatever he was thinking out loud._

 _The silence was broken when they heard Takao shriek, stumbling forward, Kagami made the brave attempt to see what was going on. A shrieking Takao was something unusual._

 _"W-WHAT IS IT?!" Kagami yelled as he entered the shower room. Only to be slapped with a shocking scenario unfolding in front of him._

 _"W-What is it?" Riko asked curiously and peeked out the tall man, also being taken by surprise. The rest followed, carrying the same expected expression._

 _Takao Kazunari, was holding two kids that looked like the mini-version of two; Kuroko Tetsuya, and Midorima Shintarou, both kids were struggling to get out of the man's tight hug. Midorima swayed his feet furiously and tried to hold his big glasses to stay on his eyes, Kuroko swayed his feet, much more forceful than Midorima's._

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"...If something like this happens," Hyuuga inhaled loudly, "...I know just the person to call..."_

 _Rakuzan_

 _Akashi watched and observed at the three kids that looked so familiar. He looked at them, and then looked up at the three people who he knew were his former teammates' familiar companions. Himuro smiled nervously and Momoi kept on fidgeting her fingers, Kasamatsu gulped looking at the red head sympathetically._

 _"See Onii-chan," A mini-version of Kise pulled Kasamatsu's pants, gaining everyone's attention; the kid continued, raising his point finger directly at Akashi, "That's my Daddy."_

 _Akashi opened his mouth, then closed it again, out of all the people in the Gym, Akashi was the one to look the most surprised. The three nervously smiled and looked at the red head, with Akashi guessing this wasn't the first time this kid told them that HE; the feared captain of Rakuzan, was his 'Daddy'._

 _A small tanned kid frowned and grunted; he slapped the blonde kid and glared at him intently. Kasamatsu hid his blithe grin by coughing, Momoi only shrieked._

 _"What the hell do you think you're saying?!" the tanned kid raised his point finger and was, again, pointed directly at Akashi. "He's MY daddy!"_

 _Akashi slightly stumbled backwards, and gained his composure after a second and cleared his throat. He opened his mouth ready to speak only to be interrupted by a loud shriek; He looked down to see a violet-haired kid that looked just like Murasakibara. The kid pouted and grabbed the tanned kid's head._

 _"What do YOU think you're doing?" As the kid pointed his finger at Akashi, the red head expected where this was going... "He's MY Daddy!"_

 _"N-Now, now Atsushi..." Himuro tried to appease the kid._

 _Akashi ignored the kids who were obviously going to bicker. He approached Himuro and folded his hands, raised his eyebrows, and looked at the man as if expecting an answer._

 _"W-well..."_

 _A ringtone interrupted the confrontation, which made Tatsuya breath a little longer before explaining an impossible scenario to a man who doesn't accept the word 'IMPOSSIBLE'. The red head answered his phone; he waited for someone to answer his response when a mini-version of Kise held his legs, sniffing and looking up at the red head._

 _Momoi bit her lips, and Kasamatsu fliched as Akashi looked down at the boy for a moment. Sighing in defeat, the captain picked up the boy and waited patiently for someone to talk on the other side of the line. The blonde boy hugged his neck, showing his happiness._

 _"...Kagami, I can hear you, speak or I'll hang up."_

 _"...W-well...I...uh..."_

 _"Kagami, I having a weird day, and I have a feeling this would get worse...so if it's something that doesn't concern me-"_

 _"Something bad just happend..." Kagami finally spoke decently._

 _"...And?"_

 _"I-I...maybe its better if we just go there."_

 _Akashi only furrowed his eyebrows and returned his phone into his pocket. He looked down to see the other two kids, pouting and glaring at the boy he was carrying. He sighed and knelt down, still carrying the blonde boy in his arms._

 _"Now kids..." Akashi looked at the two kids intently, "Who's your Daddy?"_

 _The kids blinked and pointed their fingers at his face. Staring at the red head innocently, they spoke the words that changed the man's life, "You are..."_


	2. Akashi Can't Enjoy His Bath Time

Who's Your Daddy?

He sighed and took off his shoes, stripping quietly; the red head turned on the faucet and combed his hair with his hand. Akashi sat on his tub, his arms rested on each side of the enormous bathtub. He sighed and rubbed his neck, closing his eyes and praying that this bastard would get out of the bathroom.

A tanned kid looked up at the man, expecting something from him. He waited until Akashi finally spoke, "Daiki," the kid smiled, hoping that the man would say the word he wanted to hear, but..."No." Aomine frowned and sat there, glaring at the man. His tiny arms folded as he showed a belligerent reaction.

"...I want it." Aomine said, his voice higher and more annoying than his original one. Akashi slightly furrowed his eyebrows, raising both his arms; he pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed.

"Daiki, NO." Akashi darkened his tone and finally opened his eyes.

"..."

The silence made the red head return to his relaxed posture. His head laid down on the edge of the tub, his arms were back as they were before. His nose pointed up at the white and elegant ceiling of his bathroom. He closed his eyes; his eyebrows perfectly arched up as he heard a loud, annoying, grunt from the kid.

"You're the worst Daddy ever!" Aomine stormed off and had his cheeks puffed, his forehead frowning.

"I'm the only 'Daddy' you have Daiki." Akashi stated in 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone.

Aomine only continued to storm off, his arms hidden on his pockets, and his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

Akashi opened his eyes and looked at the kid who was leaving; Akashi smirked, as much as he hated to admit it, the boy looked so cute. His bratty personality made the red head authentically admit that he was right to take those brats in his home. However, he still hoped they wouldn't be kids forever.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"You have to be the one to take care of them!" Momoi yelled, her voice showing her real intentions. Truth be told, Momoi did not, for once, wanted to take care of those kids, no matter how cute Tetsu looked. She would agree if they only entrusted her to take care of Kuroko, but if the 4 remaining kids were to follow as well, she'd rather have them back to normal._

 _Akashi only looked at her, carrying the 'I-know-what-your-reasons-are-and-I-don't-care' expression._

 _"N-Now Momoi-san," Himuro butted in. They were in a restaurant that Akashi suggested would be the best to talk about something bizarre._

 _"Akashi, I know why Momoi doesn't want to take these kids," Kagami interrupted, "But..." Kagami paused for a minute when Akashi glared at him, not wanting him to continue whatever he was going to say. "...I-I mean, you already have taken care of these bastards before right?" Unfortunately, Kagami just can't read expressions._

 _"Yeah!" Kiyoshi yelled, he stood there smiling cheerfully as if not caring that two kids are grabbing his hair. "...I mean those older versions are just like kids, especially during their middle school..." Kiyoshi continued as Murasakibara grabbed the edge of his mouth. Aomine continued on grabbing his hair and tried to count them._

 _Akashi sighed, "Daiki, Atsushi," as Akashi called their names, both the kids stopped what they were doing to Kiyoshi and ran towards the man. Aomine waved both his arms, signaling the man to pick him up. Akashi tried to ignore it and nodded his head for someone to explain what happened. Kuroko sat quietly at Kagami's lap, while Midorima and Kise were sitting on their own chairs, obediently eating and chatting quietly. Murasakibara left his 'father's' side and went to sit on Himuro's lap._

 _"Well, "As Takoa began Aomine waved his arms furiously, his eyes starting to tear up. "When Shin-chan and Kuroko went to shower first," Takao paused for a moment and looked at the tanned kid waving his arms angrily. "I waited outside, but I suddenly had the urge to- "_

 _"Pick me up you stupid Daddy!" Aomine yelled and waved his hands._

 _Everyone went silent and looked at the tanned kid. A vein popped on Akashi's forehead as his bangs covered his eyes. His folded arms tightening its grip, Hyuuga only gulped and signaled Izuki to get ready if something were to happen between the man and the kid._

 _As Akashi moved, Izuki had his legs ready to stand up. Everyone (excluding the kids), eyed the two intensely. Akashi sighed in defeat as the kid started to pout, tears welling up. The man picked up the kid and laid it down his lap. The action only made the others expressed a shocked reaction._

 _Akashi nodded for Takao to continue. Takao cleared his throat to gain his composure. Aomine played with his 'daddy's' right arm, intertwining his fingers to the man's arm. Akashi only shifted to show his displeasure at the action Aomine made. Riko smiled and looked in awe, she really was fond of cuteness._

 _"Anyway, I suddenly had the urge to-"_

 _"Really?" Akashi asked, "The 'suddenly had the urge' had me curious..." Takao only nervously laughed._

 _"W-Well...I mean they were taking too long to shower so I-"_

 _"You're a Pervert." Everyone said in unison._

 _"Pervert! You're a Pervert!" Aomine suddenly stood up on the red head's lap and pointed furiously at the accused man. Akashi covered his mouth and settled him down on his lap. Aomine wailed in his arms, wanting the man to let him speak._

 _"So...you're saying they just suddenly became kids?" Akashi asked._

 _"W-well..." Takao looked somewhere else, "Yeah..."_

 _"That's exactly what happened to these three!" Kasamtsu yelled, "Kise invited me to join them on a basketball game, and after a while they said they wanted to go to my house to take a shower."_

 _Akashi furrowed his eyebrows, wanting to know why all of these guys suddenly want to shower together._

 _"So you're telling me," Akashi paused for a moment and looked at the boy in his lap, who was sleeping peacefully. "...that these brats are 'them'? "_

 _Everyone nodded at Akashi, even Aomine woke up and nodded his head furiously, obviously just going with the flow even if he didn't knew what they were talking about, the other kids did the same, with the exact thought in their minds._

 _"And now you have to take care of them..." Riko added._

 _"No."_

 _"B-But! These kids think you're their daddy!"_

 _"No."_

 _"L-Look at them! They're so innocent and cute!"_

 _"I don't care."_

 _"God, you make a bad parenting..." Riko commented making Akashi flinch._

 _"Are you questioning my parenting skills?" Akashi raised his eyebrow._

 _Riko only smirked and folded her arms. Akashi smiled in mockery and twitched his eyes._

 _"Challenge Accepted." Akashi stated._

* * *

Akashi opened his eyes, raising his hand; he slapped his forehead and pinched his cheeks. 'An Akashi does not lose at anything, even at parenting!' Akashi yelled in his thoughts.

The man stood up and covered himself with the towel. He took his new clothes and put them on. Drying his hair, the man stared at the mirror. His eyes pierced on his reflection, his mouth in a deep frown.

"Oh Akashi Seijuuro," Akashi sighed heavily, "What have you done?"

"You didn't buy your child a magazine full of hot, naked, girls...that's what you've done. " Akashi turned his head; his eyes showing a hint of annoyance, at the edge of the door had Aomine leaning on it with his hands folded.

"Get out."

"Not until you buy me that magazine 'Daddy' " Aomine mocked him and smirked.

'He's just a kid, He's just a kid' Akashi had his eyes twitching and his arms clenched together.

With one big move, Akashi picked the kid up and went out the bathroom. Aomine grunted and wailed his arms and legs furiously.

Akashi went inside the room to see the other kids already laying down his room. He sighed and carried each kid to their bed, which was located beside his own room.

* * *

The man looked down as the kids slept together. Midorima was hugged by Murasakibara, Aomine and Kise hugging each other. Akashi laughed, these two don't usually get along, he'd be glad to tell them this when they return to normal. He fixed their blanket, making sure they were comfortably covered with warmth.

As he entered his room, he saw a teal head boy looking at him innocently. 'Oh, I forgot Tetsuya...'

The boy was sitting on his large bed, pleading with those big blue eyes if he could sleep with him. Akashi sighed, he was too tired to talk or even object. He walked towards his bed and carried the boy, setting the kid beside him.

As he closed the lights and laid down, Kuroko snuggled on his chest and filled his tiny fist with the man's shirt.

Where the other kids were sleeping.

Kise opened his eyes and rubbed them with his wrists. He sat up and realized that Kuroko was not with them. He panicked and searched everywhere, he looked down under their bed, he looked under their pillows, and when he tried to open the door to tell his 'daddy', Midorima woke up and tried to escape the giant's tight hug.

"Where are you going?" Midorima asked, as he took the newly bought glasses that were made just for him. Akashi was a wealthy man. Midorima had his orange pajamas on and he looked like a cute carrot.

Kise ran towards him and tackled the kid on the ground. "Midorima-cchi! Kuroko-cchi is gone!" Kise wailed as he hugged the greed head.

Midorima pushed him and stood up. He looked around to make sure his 'brother' was telling the truth. As he realized Kuroko really was missing, he woke up Murasakibara, and told him to stand up, hoping that the giant didn't crush Kuroko when they were asleep. After finding out that Kuroko wasn't crushed, they tried to wake up Aomine.

At their first attempt, Aomine only mumbled and pulled the sheets over his head. During their second attempt, the kid only waved his hand to shoo them away. At this point Murasakibara got annoyed and picked the tanned kid; he then dropped the kid on the floor, which thankfully, had a soft, clean carpet on it.

"What is it?!' Aomine yelled furiously. Midorima covered his mouth and told him to shut up.

"K-Kuroko-cchi is missing!" Kise said as he cried.

Aomine had his eyes wide open and dashed forward to the door, Midorima followed suit with Murasakibara having to carry the worry-wart blonde kid. The kids went inside their 'Daddy's' room and tried to be quiet.

As they turned on the lights; they saw their brother sleeping peacefully beside their father. Kise finally stopped crying and went towards the bed, Aomine followed and Murasakibara had to carry Midorima, because of the green head's hesitation. It wasn't like no one can guess that Midorima does wants to sleep with his father too. As they all went up the bed, they settled down; with Aomine and Kise beside Kuroko, and Midorima with Murasakibara decided to sleep beside their father who had his back turned on them.

Akashi shifted his position, his arms covering both Midorima and Murasakibara. This made Aomine and Kise pout, causing them to carry Kuroko and sleep beside the two. Akashi moved, giving the kids more space for them to fit in.

Now there current position was this; Kise hugging Kuroko, and Aomine sleeping like a log, Murasakibara snuggled against Midorima, and Akashi covering these kids with his arm. Akashi slightly opened his eye and turned off the light.

'Maybe parenting isn't bad at all,' Akashi smiled, 'At least I don't feel lonely...'


	3. Midorima knows what day it is

Akashi woke up feeling slightly heavier than usual; he opened his eyes and saw that Murasakibara was lying on top of him. The boy was asleep along with his 'brothers'; snoring lightly and mumbling indistinct words. Akashi sighed and sat up slowly and quietly, he had to be careful to not wake up the kids. He looked at his alarm clock and sighed.

Sunday 4:00 am

Akashi laid down the boy in his arms, carefully settling him beside the other boys on his bed. As he stood up he noticed that Midorima still had his glasses on; bending down, the man took of the glasses, his fingertips caressing the boy's soft, rosy cheeks.

Walking uncomfortably, the man went towards the bathroom and continued on his daily routine.

Sunday 5:00 am

The man stepped out of the vehicle and tightly held the flowers in his hand. He sighed and walked slowly and awkwardly. It was as if the man was hesitating to go, but he forced himself to move towards it. He gulped and exhaled deeply. Closing his eyes and opening them. Nervous, he was nervous. This wasn't his first time; he had gone here for so many times, he knew everything about this area. Why wouldn't he? This was where she lived.

As Akashi noticed that he had reached his destination, he stepped a little closer. He looked down and carefully laid the flower on the tomb stone. He smiled and kissed the tip of the tomb, sitting down quietly, the man sighed in relief.

'Congratulations Akashi Seijuro, you've done it again...'

Akashi smiled at his self, he always went here during Sundays, he would lay down here on the green grass, and he would replace the flower that was running out of beautiful petals. He always comes here every Sunday, yet every time he visits, it felt so new to him. Each Sunday felt so recent, it was as if the death happened yesterday, making his Sundays so...depressing.

The man stood up and brushed off the dirt on his pants and his long black coat. He took of his hat and held it tightly on his chest. He bowed his head and let his heart pour out the symbol of sadness.

Akashi Seijuuro, the man who held austerity, the feared captain of Rakuzan, dubbed as the Emperor of this generation –was crying. The man stumbled backwards, falling again and sitting on the grass. He felt his head getting wet, his cheeks burning from the sensation of depression and sadness. The rain poured out, but he didn't care, he didn't care at all.

He sat there, sobbing quietly. He had his arms covering his face, no one was around, but she didn't want someone to see him like this. She would hate it if he was crying in front of her. She would hate it if he was sitting there feeling lonely and helpless, especially when it was raining.

Akashi stopped when he no longer felt a single drop of water on his head. Rubbing his face and pinching the bridge of his nose, he looked beside him; Kise was carrying Kuroko, Murasakibara was holding their umbrella. Beside the man came Aomine, who was struggling to hold the big umbrella on his hands. He had his teeth gritted together, trying to keep the umbrella standing still for his 'father'. Midorima was standing in front of him, as the man looked up at the boy, Midorima took no hesitation; he rubbed his father's cheeks with his small thumbs, and hugged the man's neck. Akashi closed his eyes and hugged the boy back. As he enjoyed the warmth of the little one's touch, he felt three more bodies collide with his lean figure. He opened his arms and let the three more kids to hug him with their own little warmth.

Kuroko held his 'father's' face and snuggled his little nose on the man's pointy one. Akashi smiled as the boy stared at his beautiful heterochromatic eyes, his stomach feeling the burning sensation of thousands of fire.

Aomine pouted in annoyance, feeling slightly jealous that he had to be the one to hold the umbrella. The red head took the umbrella from him with his left hand, his right hand covering the kids. Aomine smiled widely and dashed forward towards his father, causing the man to fall on his back.

"Mine-chin!" Murasakibara whine in annoyance. Midorima frowned and brushed off the dirt on his clothing, helping Kise to stand up as well. Aomine only shrugged and ignored them; he lied down on his father's chest with Kuroko. Akashi only chuckled softly.

If Aomine becomes normal again, he'll kill him, but right now, he wanted the feeling of warmth and happiness. He wanted this feeling; even when the days were dark, or when the scenery felt so depressing, he wouldn't want to miss this feeling.

Akashi stood up, carrying the two blue haired boys in his arms. He felt the rain stopped and so he closed the umbrella. Looking down, the other remaining kids held onto his legs. He smiled at them; these guys are going to get killed, but not right now.

"Daddy," Kuroko asked innocently, "Who is she?" Kuroko pointed at the tomb stone. Akashi smiled and looked at him, "She's my mother."

"Does that mean she's our grandma?" Murasakibara asked.

Akashi froze for a moment, he didn't know what to say, he wasn't sure what to tell them. He sighed and looked down at the boy.

"Yes Atsushi..." Akashi paused for a minute, "She is your grandma."

Sunday 6:30 am

Midorima sat beside the window beside his 'father', Akashi had his arms folded and his eye closed. Kuroko was sitting on his lap while playing with Murasakibara. Aomine and Kise were fighting on who gets to sit next to the other window. Midorima looked at his father, then looked back at the window, trying to choose between asking him or not.

"Daddy..."

Akashi hummed in response, his eyes still closed.

"Its mother day isn't it?" Midorima asked in hesitation.

Akashi still had his eye closed, but he felt his heart shatter. He only smiled and hummed to respond back to Midorima's question.

"Yes, Shintarou..." the man paused for a minute, "It is mother's day."

Midorima looked at the window, and frowned. His eyes showing sympathy and sadness, he looked at the reflection of his 'father' on the window.

'Happy Mother's Day Grandma.'


	4. Kise and his search for Happiness

"Play with me." Akashi sighed and didn't respond. The blonde boy on his lap frowned in disapproval. Kise sighed and poked the man's cheeks annoying the man and causing him to close the book he was reading.

"What do you want Ryouta?" Akashi asked with annoyance. The boy only smiled and continued poking the man's cheek.

"I'm bored." Akashi pouted and continued to read again, causing the boy to whine. Kise continued to complain but Akashi only ignored it. The man was glued to his book, paying attention to every sentence that was written on it.

"..."

"..."

Akashi heard a loud sniffed and put down his book; he looked at the boy on his lap and groaned in irritation. He sighed, how did the parents take care of these bratty kids? Speaking of parents, the man was lucky enough to come up with a reason. The parents think these kids were with him on a summer vacation. It would have been bad if the parents were protective of them, thank God for that.

"Ryouta," Akashi sighed, and closed his eyes. "What game do you want to play?" Kise smiled and clapped his hands together. He jumped off the man's lap and quickly pulled him towards the exit.

"We're going to search for games!" Kise exclaimed happily and ran with his father inside the kids' room. As they arrived at the room, they saw Kuroko waking up.

"Good morning Kise-kun," Kuroko yawned and rubbed his eyes with his little fist, "Good morning Daddy." Akashi twitched in annoyance; he hated it when they called him that; however he had no choice but to go with the flow.

"Good morning Kuroko-cchi!" Kise cheerfully greeted back. He went towards the boy and pulled him out of the bed, making (forcing) him to sit on the carpet with him and Akashi. As they sat, Akashi noticed the teal head's bed hair; he sighed in disapproval and signaled the kid to sit on his lap. Kuroko obeyed and let the man fix his hair. As Akashi fixed his hair, Kuroko got curious as to why they were here.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko blinked, "What are you doing here?" Kise smiled; his eyes closed and his hands sat on his lap. Kise hummed and swayed his head, causing his hair to sway at different directions.

"Ryouta," Akashi clicked his tongue. "Don't sway your head." Kise stopped and looked at Kuroko.

"I'm here to play a game with you!" Kise finally responded to Kuroko's question.

Kuroko blinked his put down both his hand and settled them at the space his legs made when he sat like an Indian. Akashi still had him on his lap, concentrating on fixing the teal head's hair.

"Kise-kun wants to play with me?" Kuroko asked innocently as he pointed at himself.

Kise pouted and crossed his arms, "Kuroko-cchi! I've always wanted to play with you!"

"Oh, If you say so..." Kuroko responded with a bland expression, "So what game do you want to play then Kise-kun?"

"Anything!" Kise responded quickly.

"Okay..." Kuroko had his finger laid down on his lips, he pondered for a minute, "...Let's play the Silent game." Kise nodded and waited patiently for the boy's explanation as to what that game was. Kuroko took Kise's nod as a 'yes' and started the game, unknown to him; the blonde boy was only waiting for his explanation and not actually playing the game.

"..."

"..."

Akashi raised his eyebrow when he couldn't hear any noise. He stopped fixing the boy's hair and looked down to see the two boys staring at each other; with Kuroko eyeing the blonde boy intensely, and Kise looking back with a worried and scared expression.

"..."

"..."

"Tetsuya?" Akashi broke the silence; the boy looked up when his father called for his name.

"Yes Daddy?" Kuroko asked innocently. Kise sighed in relief when Kuroko stopped staring at him.

"What exactly is the Silent Game?" Akashi asked, till looking down at the boy.

Kuroko blinked, "It's where you play with someone and see how long they can stay quiet." Kuroko explained happily and clapped his hands together.

"..."

"..."

"Tetsuya," Akashi paused for a moment, having the urge to face palm himself. "Who taught you that game?"

"I invented it!" Kuroko stated proudly.

"..."

"..."

Akashi stood up and brushed off the dirt on his pant. The boys stood up and did the same, with Kise still uncomfortable and Kuroko smiling.

'I need the other Tetsuya back...' Akashi cried in his head.

* * *

And so Akashi and Kise went on to their journey to find other games, leaving Kuroko in the living room who was watching his favorite show. Kise held unto Akashi's hand as they went inside the kitchen.

Murasakibara appeared in front of them, as he saw his father; he raised the cookie jar on his hand. He looked at the man with pleading eyes and pouting lips. Akashi sighed heavily and took the jar, opening it without any difficulties. Murasakibara smiled and took the jar, munching every cookie without giving any to his brother.

Akashi looked at the boy, expecting him to share the cookie on his arms. The boy pouted and hesitantly gave one piece of cookie to the blonde boy. Kise took it cheerfully and mumbled his thanks.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Murasakibara, he pouted in annoyance for having to give his brother a cookie. Kise hid on his father's leg and frowned. Akashi twitched and frowned again.

"Atsushi, be nice to your..." Akashi hesitated for a minute, the two boys look at him, "...b-brother..."

Truth be told, Akashi still has some issues on going with the flow. He felt awkward when saying those ridiculous words with his mouth.

"W-were here to play games with you!" Kise exclaimed happily, with a hint of fear on his first word.

Murasakibara furrowed his eyebrows, and then he smiled as if he had the best idea.

"Hmmm..." Kise waited patiently, "How about we play the..." Murasakibara paused and then continued, "The-one-who-stole-the-cookies-must-die- game!" Akashi rolled his eyes and pulled the shivering blonde boy towards the exit.

"Atsushi, I told you not to troll your..." Akashi hesitated again, "..b-brother..."

* * *

As they continued to walk off the kitchen, they saw Midorima coloring his book, Kise and Akashi stopped and went to sit with Midorima on the library.

"Hello Midorima-cchi!" Kise smiled and waved his arm in front of the boy's face. Midorima looked up and fixed his glasses.

"What is it?" Midorima asked, annoyed and irritated. Kise pouted and sat with the boy. Akashi sat on the couch and took the book he was reading before Kise interrupted.

"I want to play a game with you!" Kise said in happiness.

Midorima looked at him with confusion; he turned back to coloring and responded with a 'No'. Kise pouted and poked his brother's cheek.

"Stop."

 _Poke_

"Stop it!"

 _Poke_

"..."

 _Poke_

"Fine!" Midorima stood up angrily, Kise smiled at his victory, "What game do you want to play?"

Kise shrugged, "I don't know, anything?"

Midorima smirked and crossed his arms. Akashi looked at them for a moment then realized that the green head was planning something he wouldn't want.

"How about we play..." Midorima fixed his glasses, "Doctor Midorima?" Kise pondered for a moment and nodded happily, thinking this game would be fun.

'Shintarou's just a kid, he wouldn't hurt Ryouta...' Akashi thought and continued on reading his book.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Maybe not..." Akashi muttered to himself and quickly stood up.

If there's one thing Kise learned, that is to never ruin Midorima's coloring time. Akashi had a lot of bribing to do to top the boy from crying, and he had to scold Midorima, who was clearly not listening at him at all.

* * *

And so, the two went on to their next journey (which is, on the backyard). The backyard was large and beautiful, the trees were huge and healthy, the flowers were well taken care of, and the fences were elegant. Kise ran towards a certain tanned kid. Akashi sighed; he expected this to be chaotic.

"Aomine-cchi!" Kise waved his arms as he ran towards the boy, who was playing with a basketball ball.

Aomine dribbled the ball and ran with it. He happily hummed as he played in the large backyard. Kise stopped and looked in amusement, he watched as his brother dance with the ball.

Aomine stopped when he realized his father and brother were watching him. He smiled, trying to show his father what he can do. Akashi hid the irritation in his smile... 'You show off too much, I can do better than that!'

"I wannna play too!" Kise ran and tried to get the ball, but Aomine ran with it.

"Never! This is my ball!"

Kise pouted and tried to run faster after the boy.

"Please!"

"Never!"

"B-but..."

Akashi watched as the boys ran around the backyard, he twitched and folded his arms.

"Daiki!" as soon as he heard his father, he stopped and looked at the man.

"What?" Aomine asked belligerently. Kise suddenly stopped and tried to take the ball, but the tanned kid was too good.

"Lend that ball to your brother." Akashi said, he then scolded the boy non-stop about how kids should be kind and good and not be selfish.

Aomine gasped dramatically and started to tear up. The boy held to the ball tightly and bit his lip, shivering in sadness.

'Uh-oh, I think I scolded him too much...'

Aomine threw the ball on Kise's face, making the blonde boy cry.

"Fine! You stupid Daddy!" Aomine stormed off and angrily went inside. Akashi sighed and picked up the blonde boy. The man went inside and laid the boy on his lap, he leaned his back on one of the arms of the long couch and opened a book. He quickly covered the front page of the Math book and sighed, "Do you want me to read you a story?"

Kise nodded and sniffed, the other kids suddenly appeared and sat down in front the man. Akashi paused for a while and was finally able to come up with a story. As he opened his mouth, the other boys looked at him, holding unto their toys tightly as they listened quietly.

"There once was a boy- "The man was interrupted with a soft snore, he looked down to see the blonde boy sleeping soundly on his tummy. He smiled for a minute and looked back at the book, pretending to be reading something on the book.

And so the man continued on and on, about the boy and his search for happiness as he takes his journey to play any game he saw.


	5. Aomine and his Underwear

Aomine once had underwear that he treasured so much. He loved it too much that even a single dirt had laid on it received no mercy. He would never replace his underwear with a new one; even if his underwear had holes in it, or if its color already faded. However, Aomine was always careful, so his underwear was so clean. If you would ask Akashi, that's the only thing Aomine has ever cleaned.

So what happened to Aomine's underwear? Let me tell you the whole story... Well except for the censored one.

* * *

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Akashi groaned and covered his ears with the blanket. He forced to close his eyes as he heard his door opening with a yelling bastard; and that bastard was no other than...Aomine Daiki.

The boy jumped on his bed and moved his father's body. He was shivering and tearing up as he panicked, trying to wake up his father. Akashi only groaned and turned his back on, Aomine yelled louder and sat on him, forcing the red head to wake up.

"What...?" Akashi asked as he rubbed his eyes with irritation. As he finally had a clear vision, he looked at the boy in front of him with a deep frown.

"M-My..." Akashi sighed as the boy started to tear up, "M-MY UNDERWEAR! WHERE'S MY UNDERWEAR?!" Aomine yelled in frustration and cried. Akashi hugged the boy and patted his back, rubbing it softly. The boy hiccupped and sniffed loudly, making the red head uncomfortable.

"We'll look for it," Akashi assured (annoyingly) "Just not today okay?"

"NO!" Aomine disagreed; he broke of their hug and looked at the man intently, "WE NEED TO FIND MY UNDERWEAR! I REFUSE TO WEAR ANYTHING OTHER THAN THAT!"

"..."

"..."

Akashi almost dropped the boy from his lap with a sudden realization. He frowned deeper and folded his arms.

"If you're not wearing any underwear right now," Akashi sighed "I swear to God, I will kill you with my scissors." Aomine stopped sobbing and gulped for a minute. Akashi took this as a sign that the boy wasn't wearing any. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, "Get off my lap."

* * *

"YOU!" Aomine dashed forward to a certain red head, Kagami stumbled backwards when the tanned kid tackled him to the ground. Right now, Akashi decided to visit Seirin, with the intention of returning back the kids to them. However, Akashi decided not to, not wanting to hurt their feelings. He hated it when he gets too attached to things. So what were they doing here right now? Trust me; it's all because of Aomine and his underwear.

"W-What the hell?!" Kagami yelled trying to get up. Aomine grabbed his collar and looked at the man intensely.

"You took my underwear didn't you?!" Aomine asked angrily.

"W-what are you talking about?!"

"Don't act so innocent! You took my favorite underwear! You took it because you were always jealous of me!" Aomine continued on and on about his underwear, gaining the attention of Kagami's teammates.

Akashi sighed; this was going to be a long, long, day.

"He lost his favorite underwear," Akashi gave the man an ice pack, "He refused to let it go...We looked everywhere for it at the house but we couldn't, so Aomine argued with me for hours to find it here...suspecting you were the one who took it..." Akashi sat beside Kagami who was frowning deeply. All Kagami wanted to do was play with Kuroko while he was still a kid, but then those other bastards came and ruined his plan. Now his other teammates are the only one who could play because he got tackled and punched by a kid.

"Please tell me he wore another kind of underwear..." Kagami pleaded, not wanting to imagine a disgusting scenario.

Akashi sat for a moment, making the man uncomfortable.

"...Yes..." Kagami sighed in relief, "...Maybe?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAYBE?!"

* * *

And so the father and son left the other kids at Seirin, so that they could investigate where Aomine's underwear went. Next stop was in Touo...

"Ah! Dai-chan!" Momoi dashed towards the kid and tackled it to the ground with a surprise hug. "Akashi-kun!" As she was about to do with Akashi, the man dodged it and told her she didn't have to do that, politely.

"What are you guys doing here?" Momoi asked as they sat at one of the bench. Akashi held the boy in his arms, making sure the tanned kid wouldn't do anything brash and stupid.

"Aomine lost his underwear..." Akashi stated with a hint of disgust.

"Y-you!" Aomine pointed at the girl and frowned, "You took my underwear didn't you!"

Momoi blinked for a moment and grinned, "Could you tell me more about this underwear?" Akashi sighed and told her ALL of it, because she was too forceful for gathering data. Maybe that's why she got all those data about the basketball players.

She smiled as she listened, right now, the other Aomine might've been screaming for Akashi to stop.

* * *

Next stop; Shotuko High school. Akashi sighed and picked up the boy, carrying him in his arms. They went inside the Basketball Gym and spotted Takao.

"Ah! Hello Akashi!" Takao greeted cheerfully. He looked at the man, smiling widely.

"If you're looking for Shintarou, I left him at Seirin. Having a Phedophile like you around is dangerous." Akashi stated as he let down Aomine. Takao nervously laughed and brushed off the accusation.

"Anyways," Takao hid both his arm on his pockets, "What are you two doing here then?"

"Daddddddyyyyyyyyyy!" Aomine called with an annoying complaint.

Akashi had his left eye twitching and his vein popped out on his forehead. Takao only laughed and led the two to the benches.

"We're here to look for this brat's underwear." Akashi suddenly stated, making Takao burst out into laughter.

"YOU!," Aomine pointed at the man, "THIS ISN'T A LAUGHING MATTER! I HAVE LOST MY FAVORITE UNDERWEAR AND YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LAUGH AT ME!"

"And what if I want to?" Takao teased. Aomine frowned and clenched his fists.

"OH IT IS ON!" Aomine yelled, accepting the challenge.

* * *

The searching continued on and on, until it was already evening, Akashi was able to appease the boy by buying him a magazine and an ice cream. However, the boy started to tear up again, wanting to find his underwear.

As the two walked towards Seirin, Aomine decided to go to the comfort room of the campus, which meant dragging Akashi to go with him. Aomine was a scaredy cat.

"You better hurry up, "Akashi said as they went nearer to the comfort room, "Your brothers are waiting for us..." Akashi hid smile. He felt as if the word 'brother' didn't feel awkward anymore, he felt more comfortable calling them that way. Well, I guess he really got attached to them.

Now when they opened the door, they saw –you wouldn't wanna know...Because inside there was Aomine's greatest nightmare and Akashi's funniest experience. Both left the rest room with Aomine not saying a single word. At the ride home, Aomine slept like a rock; his eyes wide open and his fist curled up. It took a week for Aomine to forget that, a WEEK to forget the murder of his underwear.

If you were to ask Akashi, he's going to laugh his ass off like you've never seen before...And if you'd ask Aomine, make sure to bring a magazine, an ice cream, and a pillow for your ears. Oh and a piece of advise, never,ever, EVER, mention the word 'Banana'.


	6. Nurse Tetsuya and Doctor Midorima

Saturday mornings were always the same; everything seems like a cycle, going on and on and on. Your Saturday might be boring or not, but nothing can beat the liveliest household of this particular chaotic family.

As always, Akashi enjoys his Saturday by sleeping all day long, not giving any care about the other things his father demands him to do. It wasn't unusual really; his father would give him a whole load of requests and errands, however, Akashi manages to dodge them smoothly by giving excuses, for instance; when his father told him to come to the meeting, he escaped by faking his sickness. The red head always enjoys his Saturday mornings –but not this time, NOT this time.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Aomine, had once again, earned the medal of being the loudest in this household. Akashi groaned and shifted his position; he slightly opened his eyes as he felt a little body collide with his. As he looked down, he saw a blonde boy sleeping soundly on his side; his mouth sucking his thumb, his legs curled up and his eyes tightly closed. Akashi sat up and carefully went off the bed; he rubbed his neck and eyes.

The red head did his daily routine; with brushing his teeth, showering with hot water, and changing his clothes. As the man dried his hair, he heard another shout from the room; he frowned and went towards the exit.

As he entered the kids' room, he saw the tanned kid yelling as he laid down on his bed. The other kids whined in complaint and got off the bed, ignoring Aomine. Akashi sighed and went towards the boy, looking down he saw the boy's face. It was red, his cheeks were puffed and hot, his forehead frowned and his mouth pouted.

Aomine looked up at his father with teary eyes, he bit his lip and tried his best not to cry; especially not in front of his father.

Akashi furrowed his eyebrows in frustration; he knew playing on the rain was a NO, but the kid was just too stubborn. He touched the boy's forehead with his palm, as he felt the heat; he flinched and removed his hands immediately.

"I told you not to play when it's raining!" Akashi scolded and took a towel, dipping it carefully on the basin he had told the servant to fetch. Akashi then carefully put it on the boy's head and took off the thermometer on the kid's mouth. As he looked at the result he frowned, clearly displeased at the numbers written on it.

"D-daddy~" Aomine muttered as he tightly closed his fists, his brows knitted together and his mouth shivering, his eyes teary and every time he blinked, tears would move out from it. Akashi sighed, he patted the boy's head, and softly stroke he's hair. Aomine relaxed and closed his eyes, mesmerized by the warm touch of his father's hand.

Akashi smiled and continued stroking the boy's hair, his chin rested on his left palm, and his cheeks tinted with the slight colour of pink.

 _Ring,ring,ring_

Akashi frowned and went out the room, closing the door quietly, he stepped off to the balcony and answered his phone.

* * *

"Shintarou, Tetsuya" Akashi called out for the two boys playing in the living room. Murasakibara went upstairs to wake up Kise, but failed and decided to join the blonde boy sleep in their father's room instead.

"Yes, Daddy?" Midorima asked as he fixed his glasses. Tetsuya only nodded as a response to his father. Akashi sighed, he had to go help his father with something, and he can't just trust the servants around here, sometimes they were slacking off. So the man had no choice but to trust these two, who he knew were the only ones capable of being responsible.

"I have some things to do," Akashi grabbed his coat and put on his shoes "So I expect the both of you to take care of your brother okay?" With that the man stood up and peeked outside.

Midorima smirked, causing Akashi to flinch, "Shintarou, **don't** " Midorima pouted. Akashi knew how serious Midorima was when playing doctor, and he knew how screwed up he would be if he didn't hide the injections that were prepared in case of any emergency.

"When will you return Daddy?" Tetsuya looked up innocently. Akashi smiled at him and patted the boy's head. "Don't worry, I'll be back later." Tetsuya nodded at his father's response.

'Let's just hope Shintarou wouldn't find those injections.'

* * *

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Shintarou frowned and slapped the back of Aomine's head. The greed head was wearing a lab coat which was bigger than him, the sleeves covered his entire hand and the collar made him look like a vampire.

"Stop moving and eat this!" Midorima scolded and held on to the bowl tightly, making sure for it not to spill. Aomine dodged each attempt the kid made to put in the food in his mouth. Tetsuya, who for some reason, wanted to be the nurse, had a big clip board and a nurse hat on his head (Mirodima lent it to him). He was wearing big eyeglasses that constantly fell off every time he jumped.

Kuroko frowned, "Aomine-kun, you have to eat or you'll starve to death!" the kid stopped on whining and finally decided to eat the soup Midorima forced him to.

"Thank you, nurse Tetsuya" Midorima said as he stepped off the chair he used for him to reach the bed.

"My pleasure, Doctor Midorima." Kuroko hummed happily. He then showed the clipboard to the taller kid and they discussed their next attempt to make their brother well again.

The clip board had a checklist on it; Akashi wrote the things these two should do and told them to do it properly. They checked on the first one and moved on to the second: If the towel is dry, dip it carefully on cold water.

"How should we do this Doctor?" Tetsuya asked and looked around for the basin of cold water. Midorima sighed, "Don't worry! We'll find a way." The boy then used the chair to reach the bed, he took the towel and dipped it carefully on the Basin, as he felt that the towel wasn't getting wet he told Kuroko to go fetch water.

Kuroko came back, struggling to carry the basin with both his arms. As he finally managed to get up to the chair, he settled down the basin on one of the side tables of the bed. He pushed the lamp and made sure the basin was near the tanned kid.

Midorima and Kuroko sighed and relief, however, when both tried to jump off the chair to get the towel that fell off the floor; their elbows bumped the edge of the basin, causing it to fall right into Aomine's head.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Aomine sat up and cried furiously. His head dripped with cold water and the bed soaked with it as well. He jumped off his bed and shivered as he sat on the floor.

Kuroko quickly covered him with a big, warm, blanket and comforted his brother. Midorima shrugged off the accident and went on to check the paper for the next thing to do: Check for his temperature by using the thermometer (please ask the servants for assistance).

Midorima disregarded the note his father made and looked for the thermometer. He forced his brother to open his mouth and harshly shoved it in, causing the kid to almost swallow the thermometer. As the thermometer began to beep, Midorima happily took it off the kid's mouth. He looked at the result and smiled.

"Nurse Tetsuya! It seems that our patient is slowly recovering!" Midorima cheerfully sated.

Kuroko smiled, "That is a good news doctor!" Kuroko jumped and clapped, causing the glasses fall off his eyes. Midorima frowned and took the glasses; he put them back on his brother's eyes and smiled, "There!"

Aomine shivered and silently cried, hoping that his father would come back soon before he gets killed.

"The cold water must have been the reason for this!" Midorima rubbed his chin and snapped his finger.

"So we shall fetch some more cold water!" Midorima added and fixed the sleeves of his lab coat.

"Oh, and it would be better doctor if we also put some ice cubes!" the 'nurse' suggested, and so they continued on and on about how to help (kill) their cute little (poor little shivering) brother.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

'I hope Daiki is still alive when I get back home.'

* * *

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Aomine yelled again, it would be a surprise if the other two boys sleeping on the other room would hear his yell.

"Now, now Aomine!" Midorima frowned and poured more cold water on the boy. Right now the 3 boys were in the bathroom, "You should trust your doctor! This is for the best!" Kuroko poured another bucket of cold water.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Aomine cried again, seriously, those two boys on the other room are deaf. Aomine shivered and cried his heart out. He really needs his Daddy right now.

The pouring and yelling continued on and on and on, and when Akashi went home that Saturday night, he had received a lot of complaints from the neighbours about a yelling maniac...And thus ends the career of Doctor Midorima and Nurse Tetsuya. They received a lot of scolding for helping (killing) their brother.


	7. Atsushi gives Daddy the cold shoulder

Thank you for your reviews, it means so much to me, really, I read all your reviews everyday to feel better, If you do have questions of complains I would be honored to help. :]

LOVE YOU GUYS, Mwah Mwah tsup tsup...

Reminders:

The first scene might seem irrelevant but it's actually a draft of mine, I was planning on writing a story about Kuroko Tetsuya who fell in love with a man (I don't know who yet, but I'm working on it) and asks Akashi if it was a sin, making Akashi completely dumbfounded, anyway, I was wondering if I should give it a try?

* * *

 _"Tell me..."Kuroko looked at him, his eyes gleaming. "...Is it a sin...?" Akashi gazed at him, giving no response, yet his eyes showed confusion. "Is it a sin...?" silence, the room was filled with the deafening silence; Akashi looked at the man in front of him. He was confused, he was curious, who was it that he was pertaining to?_

 _"Was it wrong to love a man?"_

Akashi woke up with a gasp, his body feeling warm, too warm. He sat up and looked beside him, the kids sleeping soundly and mumbling on his bed. He sighed heavily, and combed his hair with his sweaty palm; he slowly got off his bed and realized that his body was sweating continuously. The man rushed towards his bathroom, he stripped down and turned on the water.

 _'Was it wrong to love a man?'_

"A man...?" Akashi muttered to no one, his arms leaning against the walls, his head looking down as the water cleansed the sweat of his body. His red locks dripping with water, his long eyelashes blinking as water ran unto his forehead, down to his rosy cheeks, his pointy nose feeling the soft caresses of the cold water.

Akashi had so many odd dreams, but nothing can compare it to this dream...No, that wasn't a dream; it was a nightmare. Having to hear the man you respected ask you if it was a sin to love...a man. Kuroko Tetsuya, was a hardworking person, when he sets on a goal, he does his best to achieve it. The man couldn't let this go; the man he respected was more than this...Akashi never had any grudge on Gay people, but when the man who made him know what defeat was to admit to his face that he was in love with man (even if it was just in his dream), it was pathetic, it was unacceptable.

As Akashi put on his new clothes, he immediately stepped off the bathroom; slowly walking to the bed, he looked down at the teal head boy. 'It was just a dream.' Akashi thought, however, he knew there was more than that. 'It was just a dream...' Akashi sighed inwardly 'These fucking kids make me shit my pants...' Akashi went back to sleep, he assured himself that Tetsuya would never love a man; he knew it...because he was absolute. 'Yes...' Akashi smiled as he closed his eyes; his hand covered the kids sleeping with him... 'I am absolute.'

He didn't know why, but he just felt it; that Tetsuya would never do that, after all, Tetsuya had been checking out Aomine's erotic magazines. There's no way a real man would resist those sexy, perfect-shaped, wome –wait that was so wrong in so many levels. Tomorrow, Akashi will burn those magazines...ALL of them.

* * *

Akashi woke up again, this time feeling relaxed and assured. He smiled as he greeted the ray of sunshine, his feet colliding with the cold uncovered floor. He moved on to his daily routine, deciding to take another shower.

As he stepped in the bathroom, he had his eyes slightly opened, not minding his surroundings, he stripped down and quickly went to soak his body on the large bath tub. He groaned with pleasure at the hot water –funny, he didn't remember turning on the faucet to fill in the tub, so why was he feeling odd?...and why the FUCK WAS HE FEELING A BODY MOVING TOWARDS HIM?!

"BOO!" Akashi squealed, Akashi Seijuro, for the first time in his life, Squealed like a girl. He quickly opened his eyes and sat up from the tub, half of his body revealed to these bastards smiling like perverts.

"Ha!" Aomine clapped his hands together, splashing water to his brothers and father. "Our stupid daddy squeals like a girl!" Akashi closed his eyes, he clenched his fists and jaw, "Get out. " Akashi threatened coldly, as he closed his eyes, he heard the bastards (kids) stepped out of his tub. He slowly opened his eyes to peek if they were gone, he sighed in relief to see nothing but water in front of him.

As he tried to lean his back again he heard a squeal and quickly looked what was behind his back, he groaned as he saw a certain boy with a violet hair. The boy smiled innocently as the man looked down at him, "Get out" his father said as he pouted and used the commonly used weapon to get what you want ; teary eyes.

Akashi raised his brow, "That weapon of yours won't work on me." Murasakibara pouted again and 'hmph-d' his father. He folded his arms and turned his head from the man, making sure to show a belligerent attitude. Akashi's eyes twitched, "Don't you dare show that attitude on me young man!" God, he sounded like a middle-aged father. The boy only did the opposite and turned his head on the other side, his mouth formed into a deep pout. Akashi's eyes twitched again in annoyance. "If you don't get off this instant," Akashi sighed, "I will not let you have your midnight snack." The boy finally turned his attention to his father and had teary eyes, ready to pour out the tears at any time.

"I told you that won't work on me." Akashi coldly responded, the boy sadly went off the tub and had his deepest frown glued to his face. He stormed off the room and mumbled indistinct words. The man sighed in relief and continued relaxing.

* * *

Akashi hated being ignored; he hated the cold shoulder, especially when it's from one of his 'children'. After scolding the boy, Murasakibara never obeyed his father's requests, in fact, he never said any good words to him...And it made Akashi irritated, so irritated that he wanted to pour cold water on the boy for disobeying and ignoring. It wasn't like he wanted the attention or anything –'Fuck, I'm becoming more like Shintarou every day.'...Okay maybe Akashi does want that.

"Atsushi, give your brother his snack back!" Akashi scolded as he started spoon feeding these brats (Aomine and Kise). "Why would I? It's not like Kuro-chin likes it anyway..." the boy answered back.

"But...I do like those..." Kuroko blinked innocently, Akashi flinched a little at the sound of his voice, he still remembered his dream last night... 'That shit was a fucking nightmare' Akashi thought as he shoved in a spoonful of food in Kise's mouth, as he did the same to Aomine, the man started to scold Murasakibara again. "Give him his snack back; don't make this complicated for Daddy..." Midorima said as he finally snatched the chocolate bar on the tall boy's hands. As he sat back on his chair beside Kuroko, he gave it to him, "I-It's not like I care about it o-or any –Ah! forget it!" Kuroko only smiled at him as a response for his brother's kind action.

"Thank You, Shintarou" Akashi said as he continued to feed the two brats (Again, Aomine and Kise).

Murasakibara was not happy; he was mad, so mad.

* * *

"This is mine!" Murakasakibara yelled as he pulled the violet blanket from Aomine, "NO! It's mine!" Aomine yelled back and pulled the blanket on his side. "Don't fight! You guys!" Kise tried to stop them, only to be pushed away to fall to the ground. The blonde boy fell on his back, making Kuroko uncomfortable with the fight.

"Kise-kun, are you okay?" Kuroko ran towards him and stopped when the blonde boy couldn't hold his tears anymore. Kuroko glanced at his brother Midorima and signalled him to call their 'Daddy'. Midorima understood it and quickly ran upstairs to get his father.

As Akashi went down, the room fell into a deafening silence. Akashi sighed and picked up Kise, the blonde boy sobbed quietly, emitting hiccups as he hugged his father's neck. The man softly and slowly rubbed the boy's back as a comfort.

Akashi frowned and looked at the bickering kids, "Atsushi, you shouldn't pick a fight with someone smaller than you..." Aomine grinned as his brother pouted, "...And you," Akashi looked at Aomine disappointingly, "...Have a sense of responsibility and don't fight him back." Murasakibara smirked at his brother who frowned deeply.

"Now, as punishment, the two of you shall not be allowed during dinner," Both gasped and looked defeated, "...That is, if you don't apologize to your brother right now." Aomine gasped louder.

"Why would we?!" Aomine answered back and Murasakibara nodded in agreement, "It was his fault for meddling in to our fight!"

Akashi sighed and continued to comfort the child in his arms; unfortunately, the blonde boy was clearly hurt. "Daiki, be nice to your brother!" Aomine stuck out his tongue, making the man irritated. 'You force me to do this Daiki' Akashi smirked and looked at the kid with those teasing eyes. Aomine gasped and wailed out his arms.

"No! Don't you dare! You lying stupid Daddy!"

Akashi only smirked widely. "B..." The other kids looked at the man, confused and curious.

"You promised!"

"...A...N...A" Akashi paused as Aomine covered his ears and muttered indistinct words, Akashi grinned and made sure to speak louder this time, "...N...A..."

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" Aomine surrendered and sniffed, his eyes beginning to tear up, this only made his brothers more curious about this 'underwear incident'. "I-I'm s-sorry..." Aomine muttered and looked down.

Akashi smiled at his victory, "Atsushi?" Akashi looked at the boy expectantly, "Anything you want to say to your brother?"

The boy only dodges the question by avoiding his father's gaze, "Nothing." Midorima and Kuroko gasped and started to advice the tall boy.

"Are you sure? But i-it's not like I care..."

"Tonight's supper is your favourite"

"And you wouldn't be able to have your midnight snack...not that I care"

"You'd be starving..."

The Doctor and Nurse continued on and on to bribe their brother, but made no progress at all. As they talked, the boy twitched his eyes in annoyance.

"Supper tonight sure is –"

"I DON'T CARE!" Murasakibara yelled at Kuroko, making the teal head pout and look down. Luckily, Doctor Midorima is an expert at comforting his brothers. Akashi didn't like the boy's attitude, however, when he was about to scold him again, the boy stormed off and ran upstairs.

'These kids are killing me'

* * *

Murasakibara hugged his legs and pulled it tightly to his chest, he pouted and sniffed. As he heard the door creak, he moved to hide his head.

"Come on down, let's have our dinner"

"I don't want to."

Akashi sighed and went in, kneeling down to have the same eye level as the boy. Murasakibara faced the man with teary eyes.

"You shouldn't yell at your brothers," Akashi said softly, "They just did that because they care for you...They didn't want to you to starve..." the boy only looked down not meeting the man's eyes. Akashi sighed, using his index finger, he tilted the boy's chin up and made sure the boy looked at him. "Daddy's sorry okay? Sometimes Daddy is just tired..." Akashi scoffed at that, 'I'm so good a lying, God, and I'm getting use to this Daddy role.'

Murasakibara smiled cheerfully and hugged his father; Akashi smiled and hugged him back. "Now, let's go and apologize to your brothers okay?"

"Okay!" the boy responded as Akashi carried him on his arms. They went down to enjoy their supper –the best supper Akashi had ever experienced, because he wasn't alone, and he was in a good mood.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews, it means so much to me, really, I read all your reviews everyday to feel better, If you do have questions of complains I would be honored to help. :]

LOVE YOU GUYS, Mwah Mwah tsup tsup...


	8. Who's Your Mommy?

**I can assure you this chapter does not contain any romance. To those who have misunderstood, this chapter does not apply to any pairing at all...especially for the pairing Akamomo, I just thought that it would be comedic to give Akashi more problems to face.**

 **And To those who have wanted to read the idea that I proposed of making Tetsuya fall in love with a man, I would be honored to let you read my story entitled 'Saving Tetsuya', minding you that its a one-shot. :]**

* * *

There are so many reasons as to why Akashi never allowed 'his' kids to go outside, because he knew it would be a terrible mistake, a very, _very_ , terrible mistake.

For instance; when Akashi agreed to let go of Aomine's hand during grocery shopping, the boy ran through the hallways touching every butt he sees, causing Akashi to be slapped 15 times, seriously, his cheeks were burning red when they got home. However, that's just one of the things these bastards did; Murasakibara almost got lost when he ran by himself to the candy store, Midorima almost got himself killed by a cat (Oh dear God, please don't ask...It was a nightmare for the poor kid), Kise got himself hurt by reading magazines in the book section (Seriously, this kid is just an idiot...Who gets hurt for browsing magazines?), and last but not the least, the 'well-behaved' Kuroko who almost got ran over by a car (The boy wanted to head towards the pet shop).

So when these bastards (kids) wanted to go outside, Akashi knew what he had to buy; 5 leashes.

* * *

The crowd stopped what they were doing and looked at the red head, some had surprised eyes, some had the 'sympathy smile' (either for Akashi or the kids), and some had happy reactions. And when I said by 'some', that means the Kasamatsu and Takao pair, smiling cheerfully as they watched their teammates suffer from the leash that were locked on their necks. The Seiren, along with Himuro and Momoi looked at them with sympathetic eyes...Oh, If you're wondering why they're here, that's because they called Akashi to bring the kids, stating that they missed these bastards.

Midorima pouted and had his small, chubby arms folded as he walked sulking in embarrassment, Aomine had been talking non-stop about how kids should be free to do anything they want, Kise walked and joined Midorima, mumbling about how this was a turn-off to his 'fans' (If he had any...Oh wait he does have fans...), Murasakibara didn't care at all, but when he saw the Candy store, he tried to escape 4 times (Which failed...miserably), Kuroko, as innocent as he is, chased the butterflies as they walked on the streets.

Akashi walked, not really caring at the different pairs of eyes looking at him; he held his book closer to his face and continued reading, while his right hand held the handle of the 5 leashes. As the red head spotted the group who forced him go out and bring along these bastards with him to restaurant, he stopped and the kids stumbled forward, almost tripping down as their 'Daddy' greeted the group with an annoyed, irritated, angry tone.

The group, along with the red head and his kids, went inside, ordering the food they wanted and indirectly forcing Akashi to pay the bills. Akashi could only swear under his breath, glaring angrily at them.

"So," Akashi finally calmed down as he drank his coffee. "Have you found any cure to this yet...?" Kagami looked down and Momoi fidgeted with her fingers. Hyuuga elbowed Kiyoshi and Riko, however, they had no intention on telling the poor red head that they found nothing. Akashi sighed heavily, "...Please tell me you at least have some piece of information...?" Takao laughed nervously and looked at Kasamatsu, who bit his lip feeling scared to tell the word 'NO'. Himuro only played with Murasakibara on his lap (By the way, Akashi finally agreed to take off the leash from the kids).

"I assume this silence means 'No'...Am I right?" Akashi raised his eyebrow, making the others (excluding the kids) shudder in fear. The group continued to talk, trying to figure out things to turn these kids back to normal. As they were in the middle of their conversation, little Kuroko decide to wander off, carefully jumping off Kagami's lap and walking towards the playground outside that was just beside the Restaurant.

The teal head happily hummed and skipped as he walked towards the swing, sitting down (cutely), he used his legs to move the swing. Kise spotted the teal head as he was looking out the window, he jumped off his seat and went to pull Aomine and Midorima (Who hesitated to come but ran with him anyway).

Murasakibara yawned and continued to swing his legs; he sat comfortably at Himuro's lap and ate the candies without any hesitation. As he heard his name being called he looked around, and not seeing anyone calling his name, he returned to eating again. After a minute, he heard his name being called again, this time he looked at the window and saw Kise waving at him to come at the playground. He nodded slightly and took his candies; he slowly jumped off Himuro's lap and ran with his arms full of candies.

* * *

"Higher!" Kuroko yelled happily as Aomine pushed the back of his swing. As the swing went up, Kuroko clapped happily and started to swing his legs in happiness. Aomine then stepped at the space remaining at the back of the swing and stood there, his knees facing the teal head's small back. As he used force to make the swing sway with the wind, the two boys happily yelled and laughed.

"Kise-chin, push me and Mido-chin" Murasakibara whined as he made Mirorima sit on the gap between his legs. "Okay!" Kise stopped on swinging and went towards the pair; he happily pushed the two and joined in after. The three slid down, happily enjoying the wind that blew their hair.

The kids enjoyed playing at the playground, they played and played different games and enjoyed each.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Riko leaned beside Hyuuga and whispered, "Is it me...or are the kids really missing?"

Hyuuga almost choked at his drink and frantically looked around the empty seats and laps; Akashi and Himuro stopped talking for a while and looked at the two. Hyuuga smiled nervously and told them to continue. Hyuuga then elbowed Kagami, who was talking with the others for a plan to bring back the kids to normal.

"Kagami," Hyuuga called out, whispering softly. "...Ew Captain, don't talk like that...I feel sexually harassed." Kagami responded with a disgusted reaction. Hyuuga smacked him on the head, and again, gained everyone's attention.

"Hyuuga...?" Kiyoshi asked confusingly and looked at the bespectacled man. "What's going on?" Akashi asked, making the man shiver.

"W-well...uh..." Hyuuga stuttered and looked at Riko, signalling the coach to tell them. Riko hesitantly sighed and fidgeted with her fingers, "...The kids are missing..."

"WHAT!?" Everyone asked in unison, even Akashi yelled, accidentally speaking in a high pitched voice which made Takao laughed...Oh dear God, bad move Takao...bad move.

* * *

The kids decided to return back to the restaurant, as they were about to stand up, a woman walked towards them.

"Hey there cuties..." A brown haired woman in her 30's approached them and looked down, bending and smiling at the kids, who stared at her with those cute confused faces.

"Hello!" Kise was the first one to respond back with a happy face. The brunette only smiled wider and sat with them.

"Why are kids alone? Where's your Mommy?" the woman asked, as she looked for any reactions, she saw confused faces. "...We only have a Daddy..." Midorima answered. The brunette looked at them in confusion. "...You mean you don't have a Mommy?" Kuroko looked confused and decided to walk towards the woman, "...What's a Mommy?"

"Oh...you poor little kids..." the woman hugged the teal head, " A mommy is someone who takes care of you, a person who will do anything to give the love you need, and the things you want..."

"Oh...just like Daddy!" Murasakibara raised his point finger. "Yeah! Daddy buys me toys and stuff!" Aomine added and looked at the woman with shiny eyes. "Yes... but a Mommy is a bit different..." The woman responded back, she broke off her hug with the teal head and smiled at the confused faces, "What do you mean?" Midorima asked hesitantly, still not trusting the woman.

"Well...Daddy is a man...and Mommy is...well...a woman"

"Ohhhh..." The kids nodded and pondered for a moment, "Well, I think it's time...Do you want me to escort you to your Daddy?" The woman stood and brushed the dirt off her clothes. As she looked back, she noticed as the kids still sat there, pondering as hard as they could. She nervously took the silence as a 'No thanks' and bid them farewell.

'I think I've said too much...those poor kids...How can a mother leave such cuties?'

* * *

"Not here!" Kasamatsu yelled as he looked down the tables, "Not here either..." Takao yelled back as he looked around the other tables, making the customers uncomfortable. Kagami stumbled backwards as he ran off the Girls' comfort room. He stopped in front of Hyuuga and Kiyoshi, "Definitely not there!" Kagami yelled to Kasamatsu and Takao.

"Why the hell would you even check the girls' comfort room?" Hyuuga asked. Kagami shrugged, "...Aomine...?" Hyuuga nodded, "Fair enough." Himuro asked the customers and Momoi went outside the restaurant and decided to search on the playgrounds. Riko looked around with Akashi at the Candy stores.

As Momoi walked towards the playground, she finally spotted the kids. "There they are!" Momoi happily pointed at the group of sulking kids...?

"They look sad...?" Momoi ran and looked at the sulking kids. Momoi bent down at them and smiled happily. "What are you little guys sulking for?" As soon as Momoi sat down with them, Kise leapt towards her for a tight hug. As the girl hugged him back, she heard sniffs and sobs coming not only from the blonde boy but from the other kids as well.

"W-what's wrong?" Momoi panicked as she tried to comfort the kids. "Onee-chan...w-we don't have a Mommy!" Murasakibara stuttered as tears fell down his puffy cheeks. Momoi looked around to see that even Midorima and Kuroko cried louder as they heard the word 'Mommy'.

"H-hey now..." Momoi calmed them with her soft voice. "Does it really matter if you don't have one?" Momoi asked and the boys nodded while rubbing their eyes and sniffing loudly. "Well... You have your Daddy...and he loves you more than any mother could." The boys started to calm down and stopped rubbing their eyes.

"B-But that's different..." Kuroko looked at the girl with those big, blue, teary eyes, making the girl hide her blush by faking a cough. "What do you mean Tetsu-kun?"

"Daddy does love us... but he's a man," Kuroko sniffed, "A Mommy is a woman." Momoi looked at the boy in awe, "B-but...Do you really want a Mommy so badly?" Momoi asked as she smiled at them sympathetically.

"Yes...?" Midorima sniffed and hugged his knees. Momoi smiled widely and clenched her fists, as if ready to state a heroic speech. "T-then I'll be your Mommy!"

The boys stopped on crying and looked at the pink haired girl. "Y-You will?" Aomine finally spoke and looked at the girl with happy eyes.

Momoi nodded, "...uh-huh...and then Riko can be your second Mommy..." The boys began to smile wider "... then Kagamin, Himuro-kun, Takao-kun, Kasamatsu-kun –"

"But those are guys..." Kise interrupted. Momoi hummed happily. "Don't worry, they're not..."

And so, Momoi continued on and on, making the unpleasant day...pleasant, but not for the guys...especially not for Akashi...

"I cannot thank you enough Momoi, I hope these bastards weren't a pain in the ass for you." Akashi smiled slightly as he held Aomine on his arms, making sure the tanned kid wouldn't touch any butts again. Momoi only shrugged it off and smiled back, closing her eyes as her smile widened.

"And I do hope they behaved well when you were talking with them." Akashi added, "Yes we did Daddy, Mommy even told us that even Riko-nee and the other guys can be our Mommy!' Kuroko interrupted, happily telling the red head the information he gathered.

Akashi almost stumbled backwards with the other guys taken by surprised as to what the teal head said. Riko only smiled as she admired how the boy called her 'Mommy'. Akashi regained his composure and cleared his throat.

"Come again...?" Akashi looked at Momoi with a confused face, Momoi blushed and looked down, fidgeting her fingers, trying her hardest to look innocent. "Momoi...What did you just told these kids?" Akashi folded his arms and looked at the girl.

"I-I'm sorry! It's just that these kids are so cute!" Akashi raised his eyebrows, "...A-and...They were crying because they thought they don't have their Mommy!"

"...That's not enough reason to lie to them." Akashi glared. "...W-Well...I mean I tried to explain they don't need one...b-but t-they..." Momoi, stuttered as she explained on and on, receiving glares from Akashi, and shocked faces from the other guys... And as day went by, the kids still call Momoi, Riko, and the others their 'Mommy' every time they meet them.

Akashi only hoped that they could find a cure soon, and he hoped that he won't be forced to go out again with these idiots (He didn't really mean it.)


	9. Little Akashi

Everything was always unusual at the Akashi household, starting from Midorima's strange fascination with pain, to Aomine's grumbling complaints for erotic magazines, with Kise's complaints of wanting to be hugged, and that hungry little giant who had been pestering him for day to buy the newest candy in store.

Akashi knew they were trouble...and Tetsuya? That innocent, cute little kid? He was more than just trouble...who said only girls have their period?

It was always during Monday, humanity's biggest enemy. Every Monday would've been normal for Akashi, every freaking Monday would be NORMAL. But not this time, clearly not this time.

* * *

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Akashi lazily stood up, and continued his morning routine, completely ignoring the screams and yells for 30 minutes. Aomine had become his alarm clock every day, the kid would wake up and blame the birds and the bees, and the flower and the –anyways, as I was saying, Aomine would always blame anyone or anything he thought would be suspicious enough to cover up for his mistake. He was always wetting his bed, and his 'brothers' grew tired of it, especially when the kid would not only wake up Akashi, but them as well.

The red head pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at his desk, those arched eyebrows positioned into a worried one. His face falling from beleaguer to extremely scared expression.

'MONDAY!'

How could he forget?! He ran as fast he could towards the door leading him out of this suddenly stuffy room. He could've made it in time, if only he didn't trip on a freaking car toy that had made him tumbled forward and face the floor in a harsh one. It would've been better if it was only his face affected, but no one, not even a girl, could not ignore the pain inflicted in Akashi's 'little brother'.

The red head groaned as he held firmly on 'it', his legs tightly closed to appease the pain coming from between his legs. He wasn't actually quite sure if he was crying or not, his nose was still aching from the collision of his face and that fucking floor.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"

"KUROKO_CCHI! NO!NO!NO! NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"KUROKO NO! DON'T, NO! N –NOT THE LUCKY ITME! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"KURO-CHIN! NO NOT MY CNADIES! NO! NO! NOT MY BABIES! NYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"DADDY! TESU'S ON HIS PERIOD AGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Akashi surrendered with a heavy, heavy, sigh. He looked at the toy Car that had inflicted a pain on his face and his...you know and kicked it with all the strength he had left.

* * *

"Tetsuya...?" Akashi sat on the couch, his hand holding ice bags, the other on his head, and the other between his legs. He had to explain the kids why he was looking like that and how in the hell did he trip on a toy car when he had a good eyesight...but that was a fucking toy car. But the fact that the car and the other toys were suddenly in his room made him suspicious. He knew it wasn't just a coincidence, and he knew it was Monday; His least favourite day...because Tetsuya was always present during Monday... ** _always._**

Kuroko only looked at him with those big blue eyes, his face in a fake curious and confused reaction. The teal head tried his best to look as innocent as possible, even glaring at his brothers to back him up before he gets scolded...which rarely ever happens. The red head was sentimental, especially when you try your best to look cute and sad whenever he gets angry and irritated.

"...Yes daddy?" he made sure the 'daddy' part was articulate and well-spoken...and of course, he added the 'My-voice-is-sooooooo-cute' tone. Akashi cringed at the tone...this bastard was using his biggest weapon to get away with something he knew wasn't acceptable and easily-forgiven.

"Don't 'yes Daddy' me," Akashi imitated his cute voice and clicked his tongue as he felt his nose ached again, "What you did to your brothers AND to ME, was unacceptable...It's nothing I can easily shrug off."

The kids gasped in unison and covered their mouths in a dramatic and comical way.

"Woah...Daddy's favourite is getting scolded!" Aomine held unto Kise as both shrieked in excitement to see what would happen next. They jumped on the couch as they hugged each other like teenage girls getting asked out on a prom by some famous douche bag. Midorima had his mouth opened, he would want to join them, but he wanted to hear EVERY single word his 'daddy' would tell the teal head.

'Poor Kuro-chin...' Murasakibara pitied his brother in his head. Kuroko was still on his 'period', and pitying the teal head would be a bad idea...a very bad idea.

'Why so gloomy about it? At least we could see Daddy's little favorite get scolded!' Aomine barged in his thoughts without the little giant's permission at all.

'Mine-chin? I didn't know we could have a telepa –telephatec –no wait...tele –telepia? Telepoti –tele...'

'It's 'Telepathic' Murasakibara.'

'Oh, thanks Mido-chin...I didn't know we could have a telepathic conber –covosati –conve –consol...concersion?'

'It's 'conversation'!'

'Oh, thanks again Mido-chin...I didn't know we could have a telepathic conbersation?'

'It's 'conversation' Murasakibara-cchi!'

'Oh thank you Kise-chin...I didn't know we could have a tele –'

'WHO CARES ABOUT THAT?! Right now, we are to witness the best Moday of our lives!'

'It's 'Monday' Aomine.'

'Shut up carrot!'

'What did you say ganguro?!'

'Four-eyed Freak!'

'Ugly tanned monkey!'

'Gren Haired carrot!'

'It's 'Green' you idiot!'

"Tetsuya, how many times have I told you that MONDAY isn't a day where you could put toys on my bedroom floor and make me trip and hurt my face and my little 'Akashi' !" The kids were interrupted with Akashi's cold tone.

Kuroko looked at him confusingly, "Little Akashi? I thought I was your junior?" This question made Kise peek his attention to the two and finally pouted at the realisation.

"B-but!" Akashi looked at the blonde who was now teary and sad, Kise sniffed loud enough to get this 'father's' attention. "B-but, I thought I was your Junior?"

"Huh?! You?! BUT I'M DADDY'S JUNIOR!"

"SHUT UP GANGURO! I AM 'LITTLE AKASHI!'"

"That's wrong Mido-chin, I am Daddy's Ju –Jonior...Janio –manior...?"

"IT'S JUNIOR!"

"DADDY! SAY I'M YOUR 'LITTLE AKASHI!'"

.Snip,Snip,Snip

Akashi wanted to say something before Kuroko interrupted, emitting a familiar sound that Akashi always used to threaten these bastards. He shuddered in fear when he saw the boy holding a large, red pair of scissors on those tiny, innocent little arms.

" **I AM 'LITTLE AKASHI'!** "

"Kuroko-cchi? W-what's with the s-scissors?"

Both Midorima and Aomine brashly hugged each other and ignored their arguments as they ran around the living room without any idea on what to do when Kuroko chased them with his scissors. Kise ran with them, pulling Murasakibara to save him from the wrath of Kuroko.

It wasn't long until Kuroko finally cornered them and smiled wickedly at his victory, " **SAY, 'KUROKO IS LITTLE AKASHI'** "

"Y-YOU'RE THE JUNIOR, Y-YOU'RE THE JUNIOR, Y-YOU'RE THE JUNIO –NYAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SAY 'KUROKO IS LITTLE AKASHI'!"

"YOU'RE LITTLE AKASHI! YOU'RE LITTLE AKASHI!"

Akashi could only swear, it wasn't his fault really...If only he explained them on what 'Little Akashi' meant earlier than he thought. If this wasn't about 'that' , he could've been proudly calling Tetsuya his junior.


	10. Let me tell you a story

_Once Upon A time, in a faraway land...lived a beautiful young maiden with her evil stepmother and two, horrifyingly, hideous looking stepsisters. The maiden had a skin as white as snow and hair as shiny as the sun. Her name...was Kisenderella._

"Kisenderella?" Aomine asked as he sat up from the bed, his 'brothers' shifted to give him space and sat up as well.

"Do you want to hear this story or not?" Akashi asked as he sat opposite to them, his chair facing their faces and holding a book (Math book).

"Continue." Midorima insisted with a slight yawn escaping from his mouth.

 _Kisenderella, was a stupid blonde who couldn't do anything but allow her stepmother and stepsisters to abuse her to the point of even making her wear ragged clothes and causing her to hallucinate that the mice and the birds could talk. Oh wow, if this story happened on this generation, Kisenderella could've had her mansion back and put those gold digging ugly bitches to the prison and they'll rot in there to dea –_

Akashi looked at the kids and cleared his throat. He set down the book and felt a little guilty when Kise was starting to tear up. Murasakibara wasn't doing any better; he was munching on his cookie with trembling hands and snot ready to get out of his nose. Thank god he sniffed.

Aomine, as stupid as he always was, laughed loudly and signaled the red head to continue.

... _Uh, as I was saying, Kisenderella was a stupid –Uh, I mean...Beautiful blonde maiden. Her stepmother always made her do the chores and let her stupid lazy ass ugly looking –uh...stepsisters sit around all day doing nothing but trying to find a way to become beautiful...which would never happen._

"Why would they do that to poor Kisenderella?" Kuroko asked innocently, he rubbed his eyes with his clenched fist and let out a slight yawn.

"That's because Kisenderella was weak ass –Uh...what I meant to say was that, Kisenderella was too kind and innocent. She couldn't defend herself from them because her...uh...Shintarou..?"

Midorima cleared his throat and fixed his glasses, "Kisenderella's mother always told her to be good, even when bad things happen, Kisenderella should remain as pure and innocent."

"...right, thank you Shintarou.." Midorima only nodded as a response.

"I've read the book..." the green head took his pillow and hugged it to his chest, leaning his head on it.

"Then why do you still listen to this story Mr. know-it-oll?"

"It's 'All' Ganguro, and I like this version better...it's..." Akashi raised his eyebrow, "...more realistic.

"What did you say?!"

"Okay!" Akashi clapped his hands and signaled the two bickering kids to look at him. As they settle down again, Akashi continued...

 _One day, when Kisenderella was cleaning with the mice; Kasamatsu and Kagami...The birds (Momoi and Riko) came and gave the young maiden a letter._

 _''Oh, what is this?'' asked Kisenderella._

 _Unfortunately, this story happened on another generation where people asked obvious things._

 _"It's a letter dumb ass." Kasamatsu, the fat mouse, said._

 _"Oh, what is it doing here then?" seriously, this blonde is so dumb._

 _"Oh, I don't know...maybe it's here to do its job as a letter?" Kasamatsu asked sarcastically._

 _"What job?"_

 _"Oh for the love of God! Just open the Goddamn letter!" Kagami was a hot headed mouse and doesn't play the actual role of being the stupid mouse, even if it suits him better._

 _"You guys are so mean..." Kisenderella whined and finally opened the letter._

"Why did you stop?" Kise asked, with the tone of despair. He wanted to know what's next, but the story seemed too unique, oh well... at least it wasn't too cliche.

Akashi looked at his watch and fidgeted on his chair. 8:00 pm, well these kids seemed to like his story, why not continue?

"Anyway..."

 _"It's an invitation from the palace!" Kisenderella exclaimed as she danced around the hall with her broom._

 _"Dear, what does it say?" Momoi, the annoying bird asked as she followed Kisenderella._

 _"Yeeah! What does it say?! Come on tell me, tell me!" RIko, the other annoying bird asked and flew around the hallways leading to the stepmother's room._

 _"Well, it says here that all the young maidens must go to the ball and would be given the chance to dance with the prince!"_

 _The two annoying birds gasped and danced around the hallways like teenage girls, "Well, you must go! It would be an opportunity to meet your prince charming!"_

 _"Oh, I would love to! But I must ask Stepmother Midorima's permission!"_

 _And so Kisenderella, bravely asked her Stepmother's permission –_

"Stepmother Midorima?" Murasakibara asked, he stopped sucking his thumb and took another cookie from the plate settled down on the side table of the bed.

"Just...listen okay?" Akashi sighed and went on...

 _"No!" The two evil stepsisters; Kuroko and Murasakibara, yelled in unison as they laughed and taunted the poor Kisenderella._

 _"B-but...It says here that ALL young maiden must come!"_

 _"Well..." Stepmother Midorima rubbed her chin and stood up from her seat._

 _"I suppose you could come... If –"_

 _"MOTHER!"_

 _The stepmother sighed, "I'm not yet done! Just...Just...okay?" (Anyone know Barney Stinson? XD), "As I was saying...You CAN come..."_

 _Kisenderella smiled with glee, "That is...IF you clean this whole house and would be able to finish in time."_

 _"My! Thank you dear stepmother!"_

 _And so, came the time for the ball, Kisenderella was supposed to be all dressed and ready, but these two bitches couldn't even dress their own selves. Huh, what a bunch of spoiled lazy jackasses –uh, So...anyways, With all the 'clean this and that and that and this', Kisenderella never made it in time to even make a fucking dress._

"Why stop?" this time it was Aomine who asked, he hugged his pillow and looked so concentrated on the story.

"I need to pee" Akashi said as he went towards the bathroom. The kids groaned and waited patiently for their 'Daddy' to come back and continue...

 _Look, I'm just going to skip the part where the mice and the birds surprised Kisenderella by making a dress... so..._

 _"This is my necklace!" Kuroko took off poor Kisenderella's blue necklace._

 _"That's my scarf!"_

 _"My earrings?!"_

 _"Oh My! Those are my shoes!"_

 _The sisters continued to destroy her dress, and Kisenderella couldn't do anything but cry and plead like a dumbass she was instead of fighting back and punching those ugly bitches._

 _"Is that my Bra?! You even wore my Bra?!"_

 _"It's not my fault! You guys never gave me any Bra!"_

 _The mice and the birds only watched in sympathy, excluding the fat mouse Kasamatsu and the hot headed Kagami. They enjoyed it, they really enjoyed it._

 _"Aren't you going to help?" Momoi, the annoying bird asked with sad eyes._

 _The two mice looked at each other for a moment and burst into a loud uncontrollable laughter._

 _"Nah..." they both answered and smiled as the poor Kisenderella cried and plead for her two sisters to stop._

"Poor Kisenderella..." Kise and Kuroko hugged each other as they sympathized with the annoying birds in the story.

"Why pity her? It's her own fault for not defending herself from those ugly bitc –"

"Language." Akashi glared at the kid with a threatening tone.

"Okay! Okay! Okay!"

"What happened next?" Murasakibara asked as he tightly hugged Midorima, his trembling hands finally calming down with Midorima's muffled screams.

"Atsushi, let your brother go." Akashi said and continued again...

 _Kisenderella was heartbroken, she cried as the carriage went on leaving her behind with a shredded dress and a broken dream._

 _With nothing left to do, Kisenderella went outside the garden and ran, tripping and standing up every minute._

 _"This woman's a dumb ass" Whispered the fat mouse and followed the blonde, the hot headed mouse agreed and followed suit._

 _Just then, as Kisenderella tripped again, she finally gave up on standing up. She covered her face and cried and cried, a little light of hope lingering around her heart. Light appeared out of nowhere, and a beautiful woman appeared, shining and shimmering like a bright diamond._

 _"My poor Kisenderella!"_

 _Kisenderella looked up and saw the woman, she stood up and gasped in surprise._

 _"Y-you are?"_

 _The woman smiled, "Well, I'm your fairy God mother Akashi Seiju –"_

Akashi fell out off his chair and accidentally threw the book on the trash can.

He stood up surprised and shocked, "Fairy God mother what?!"

Kuroko looked at the red head innocently, "Fairy God mother Akashi..."

"Is there something wrong with that Daddy?" Kise asked as the red head fixed his chair and sat on it uncomfortably.

"Well...How about we make Himuro the Fairy God mother?" Akashi proposed, hoping they would accept.

"NO! I want Daddy as the Fairy God mother!" Murasakibara pouted angrily and folded his arms, his cheeks as red as his head and his brows knitted in frustration.

"Ah! You made Murasakibara angry!" Aomine and Midorima hugged each other and mumbled their prayers.

"O-Okay! Okay!" Akashi continued and ignored the questions about the book he just threw on the trash can...

 _Fairy God Mother A-Aka...Akashi patted Kisenderella and with one snap of her fingers; a pumpkin like carriage with four white horses appeared out of nowhere, The mice Kasamatsu and Kagami turned into humans and were forcefully assigned to be the coachman and footman._

 _"Remember, you must be back by midnight okay?"_

 _"Okay."_

 _Kisenderella finally had a more beautiful dress than the other one the annoying birds made. The carriage went on faster than a bunny hopping like he just saw a sack of carrots –to reach the ball in time._

 _"Get going Dumbass, we don't have enough time!"_

 _"Thank you my faithful friends!" Kisenderella waved off and ran towards the stairs._

 _At the ball..._

 _Prince Daiki yawned as he danced with the princess. As He looked around the areas, he noticed that all the women were flat chested, except for one...There... in the entrance door, was a lost and confused Kisenderella._

 _"Wehhey, finally...someone came with a big package...!" Prince Daiki shoved the princess he was dancing with and dashed towards the blonde maiden._

 _"Well hello there...?" The prince offered a hand and Kisenderella accepted willingly._

 _"Kisenderella." the blonde maiden responded and smiled._

 _They swayed and swayed enjoying the music, with the blonde maiden forgetting what time it was._

 _Meanwhile..._

 _"Hey..." Kasamatsu asked casually, the hot-headed mouse looked at him._

 _"Does that dumbass know how to read time?" The two mice looked at each other and laughed after a moment of silence._

 _"Should we tell her?" Kasamatsu asked_

 _"Huh...Nah" Kagami wiped the tears of joy on his face and sat down on one of the steps of the stairs. Kasamatsu did the same and sat beside him._

 _Back to the Ball room..._

 _"So...what cup size?" Prince Daiki asked as he continued on looking down at Kisenderella's breasts._

 _Unfortunately, Kisenderella was, and always will be...an oblivious dumbass._

 _"D...?"_

 _Prince Daiki smiled wider and danced gleefully with the blonde. Just then, when he was about to kiss the girl, Kisenderella heard the bell and dashed towards the exit._

 _"Wha –hey! Where are you going! Don't leave me with these flat and boring girls! At least let me grope them! pleeeasssseeee!"_

 _The women in the ball room gasped and chased the Prince as he chased Kisenderella._

"Okay! I think that's enough for today!" Akashi stood up only to be tackled down to the ground.

"Continue!" Kuroko threatened coldly and forced the man to sit back again and continue again...

 _And so the prince ordered the guards to search for Kisenderella, it took 5 weeks because the other maidens were slutty whores, but it was all worth it...Prince Daiki finally found the girl of his dreams...And he enjoyed groping his wife's boobs...Wait...that just sounded so wrong...But anyways, that's their happy ending, in summarization; The stepmother and her daughters were sent to prison to rot in death while Kisenderella had the life she had always wanted, to sit and try the beautiful clothes all day with the two annoying birds as the two mice._

 _THE END._

"But...I thought Kisenderella forgot her shoes and Prince Daiki had to order the Duke to find the girl by fitting the shoes on each feet of all the young maiden in the town?" Midorima asked innocently.

"What? No! That's just stupid!" Akashi said as he tucked them into their bed and fixed their blankets and pillow.

"And why is that?" Kise asked, his hands hugging Kuroko but his attention directed at the red head.

"Seriously, the prince is dumber than Daiki-"

"Hey!"

Midorima snickered and shifted as Akashi handed him his frog teddy bear.

"You've dance with the girl that caught your attention for how many hours and then forgot what she looked like?! That's just dumb and stupid and unbelievably realistic!"

Akashi finally settled down and sighed, he turned off the lights.

"Goodnight Daddy" Murasakibara mumbled loudly, Akashi smiled and looked back at the kids.

"Goodnight, Atsushi."

And with that, their nights were filled with happy memories... wait...that sounded perverted...Nah, never mind.


	11. The new kid in the Household Part I

**Who's Your Daddy?**

It was no doubt that today was probably Akashi's worst and most unfortunate experience- but maybe; fate takes his misfortunes as a good thing. Still Akashi accepted the responsibility of taking in another _child_. And if ever you are wondering how, it goes exactly like this;

 ** _3 Days Ago_**

 _Akashi woke up when the irritating sounds of his alarm clock came out beeping annoyingly. He quickly pressed it with the strength of his arms and finally decided to wake up with an incoming call from his phone._

 _He grumbled begrudgingly and swept his screen unlock. He neared the phone on his ear and didn't bother to look at the caller ID._

 _"A-Akashi-kun!"_

 _Akashi finally came to his senses, looking at his caller ID and then responding to the caller afterwards; "Riko-san?"_

 _"...U-uh..."_

 _"Why have you called me? It's like..." Akashi glanced up the clock and spoke softly, "...4:00 in the morning..."_

 _"W-well, I'm really sorry to disturb you but..." A loud screeching sound of a child pierced into Akashi's ear, it was almost surprising for him to hear that from the other side of the line._

 _"Riko-san? I supposed that was your sibling?"_

 _"W-well, n-not really –" another scream was heard, then Akashi heard the girl sigh audibly; "...You see, it happened again."_

 _Akashi sat up and went towards his bathroom, finally deciding to wake up before Aomine or Kise does something when his asleep, he cocked an eyebrow and responded; "What do you mean?"_

 _"K-kagami-kun has turned into a baby..."_

 _It would've have been good if it was just that, but –_

 _"...And I think you're...you know... suitable for the job...?"_

~*o0o*~

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Akashi wanted to die. Absolutely wished he would.

Still he hushed the boy and slowly rocked him on his arms. Those weird split eyebrows knotting into another sign of crying, and Akashi had prepared his ears for the loud-screeching sound.

The latter couldn't believe it either, what was more surprising was that Kagami turned into a baby when the others only transformed into kids who could walk and talk. Akashi almost shuddered when he remembered them. And later when their respective teams would drop them on his doorsteps after a day of playing with them would add to Akashi's fucked up life.

"Shh, calm down Taiga." He slowly swayed his body from left to right, and the baby on his arms had finally calmed down. Finally settling down to sleep and lean on Akashi's shoulder. _Thank God._

The house was suddenly peaceful, until –

"DAD! WE'RE HOME!~"

"I'M HUNGRY!"

"DADDY! I FORGOT TO BUY MY LUCKY ITEM FOR TODAY! WE HAVE TO GO TO THE OHA-ASA STORE!"

"Aomine-kun wanted to buy the gravure magazines again, dad."

"AH! TETSU?! YOU TRAITOR!"

Akashi prepared for the worse when Kagami let out a loud –

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

–cry.

~*o0o*~

Kuroko wasn't the immature type (also Midorima, but meh...); but whenever his 'father' wasn't giving into his puppy eyes and cute pouts –hell is about to come in the household.

It started during a normal Saturday; still Kuroko always remembered that it was his time to be with his father. And he had been excited that he prepared tons of lists on what they could do together as a father and son bonding. He stepped in his father's room and smiled slightly at the sight of his father napping comfortably at his table. A large table made out of oak wood and the windows open to accept the shimmering light of the sun.

Kuroko walked faster and tugged his father's pants, wanting to gain Akashi's attention after 5 minutes of going unnoticed. The red head looked down and saw that Kuroko had a book on his arm, and he slightly smiled on how Kuroko held up his arms waiting for his father to pick him up. Akashi did just that,

"What story do you want to read this time Tetsuya?"

"This one Daddy!" He smiled cheerfully and showed him the front cover of the book; to which, Akashi was maddened about –

The book Kuroko held wasn't actually a child's book. It was one of the magazines Akashi had confiscated before. The red head wondered how Kuroko missed it, but maybe because the cover was just a model in a princess gown.

Akashi threw the book outside the window, and reminded himself to hunt for Aomine later.

"Dad...?" Kuroko looked up at him, teary eyed. _Fuck, Daiki will surely die._

"N-no Tetsuya that book is bad for you, maybe we should read something –"

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Akashi almost dropped Kuroko on the floor when he stood up ready to comfort Kagami, who was sleeping on his crib (Akashi brought one) next to his room.

Akashi came back holding Kagami on his arms. His right hand supporting Kagami's legs from falling, and his left on the baby's head, he sighed audibly and looked at Kuroko, who was pouting in annoyance.

"I apologize Tetsuya, but maybe we could read a book later on. Right now your brother is hungry."

"Okay."Kuroko exited the room but not without leaving a glare directed towards Kagami. Admittedly, Kuroko has never been _this_ jealous.

~*o0o*~

If Kuroko was not the jealous type, then Aomine would be saying the same thing –except, when his father didn't look – or rather, _hunt_ for him during bath time or dinner, Aomine knew well it was a bad thing for all of them.

"He actually forgot to feed us!" He fumbled while he munched on his chocolate bar. Kuroko sat beside him, eating an ice cream and pouting heavily.

"He didn't even care when I was eating an ice cream...I mean, I could catch a cold form it, right?" Kuroko added simply.

"W-well, it's not like I care or anything, b-but when he didn't help me find my lucky item for the day, I was beyond angry." Midorima was surely one of Akashi's favorite 'sons' (Kise and Aomine concluded), so it might've been a little painful for their father to not help him find something he finds important.

"Daddy didn't even give me snacks..." Murasakibara savored his last sweet. And finally having nothing, to eat he cried loudly.

If anyone was wondering why they were locking their door, it was because; one, Kise's there; joining their father and that stupid looking baby's (Kagami) side. And two; simply because Kise, that stupid baby, and Akashi are having so much fun drawing and doing things they really wanted to do but are too angry to do so.

"This is an Owrage!" Aomine stood up on their wooden table, pointing towards the ceiling and angrily knotting his eyebrows together.

"It's 'Outrage' Ahomine." Midorima butted in.

"Shut up!"

Midorima only mumbled at that and folded his arms in resignation. He yelped when Murasakibara licked his hair.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Mido-chin, I'm hungry and you look like a carrot on your orange pajamas."

"I do agree Midorima-kun looks like a carrot, but we have a ma-mattir-mattwer- ma – matter to discuss." Kuroko finally spoke up, then he sulked heavily when the two ignored him and continued to run around the room.

~*o0o*~

Akashi carefully rocked Kagami on his arms, and caressing the baby's cheeks in pure hesitancy. He managed to wipe away some paint on the baby's face and decided to sit on the leather couch.

Kise looked at his father, he finally complied when his father motioned him to sit on his lap. Akashi silently held both boys on his arm, and mindlessly looking back at the window pane to see the beautiful scenery displayed.

It was very peaceful; Kise playing with Kagami on his lap, and the constant chuckles and giggles coming out of the silenced room. He smiled slightly, and willingly making sure that both kids were secured on his lap before dozing off form tiredness.

~*o0o*~

Sometime later Akashi woke up, not by his alarm clock or phone, but by Kise's sudden movement and Kagami's loud crying.

He forced his eyes to open and look down on his lap, Kise struggling to hold Kagami in his arms and looking teary. He would've chuckled when he was taking the baby form Kise's arm, but he was alarmed when he saw that it was getting dark. Akashi looked at the clock and almost dropped Kagami, he looked down on Kise who was tugging him on the leg.

"What is it Ryouta?" Akashi kneeled down while he held Kagami, he looked confused when Kise hiccupped, and thought that it might've been Aomine's fault. Speaking of which, where was the boy?

"T-they're gone! I can't find them!"

Akashi knew he didn't need to ask who Kise was talking about.

 _God, these kids would be the death of me._

~*o0o*~


End file.
